UFC 86
UFC 86: Jackson vs. Griffin was a mixed martial arts event held by the Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC) on July 5, 2008, at the Mandalay Bay Events Center in Las Vegas, Nevada. The title bout between Quinton "Rampage" Jackson and Forrest Griffin, coaches on The Ultimate Fighter: Team Rampage vs. Team Forrest, was for Jackson's UFC Light Heavyweight Championship. A heavyweight bout between Frank Mir and Justin McCully was cancelled due to Mir's signing on as a coach for the The Ultimate Fighter: Team Nogueira vs. Team Mir series. Both the Chris Wilson vs. Steve Bruno and Ben Saunders vs. Jared Rollins bout were rescheduled for UFC 87. Results UFC 86 RESULTS AND LIVE PLAY-BY-PLAY - MMA WEEKLY - Mixed Martial Arts & UFC News, Photos, Rankings & moreFightnews Preliminary card *'Lightweight bout: Jorge Gurgel vs. Cole Miller' :Miller defeats Gurgel by submission (triangle choke) at 4:48 of round 3. *'Lightweight bout: Melvin Guillard vs. Dennis Siver' :Guillard defeats Siver by KO (punches) at 0:36 of round 1. This was the only preliminary fight aired on the live broadcast. *'Lightweight bout: Corey Hill vs. Justin Buchholz' :Buchholz defeats Hill by submission (rear naked choke) at 3:57 of round 2. *'Heavyweight bout: Gabriel Gonzaga vs. Justin McCully' :Gonzaga defeats McCully by submission (americana) at 1:57 of round 1. Main card *'Lightweight bout: Tyson Griffin vs. Marcus Aurelio' :Griffin defeats Aurelio by unanimous decision (30-27, 30-27, 30-27). *'Welterweight bout: Josh Koscheck vs. Chris Lytle' :Koscheck defeats Lytle by unanimous decision (30-26, 29-27, 30-28UFC 86 'Jackson vs. Griffin' Play-by-PlayUFC 86 live results and round-by-round updates | MMAjunkie.comUFC 86 RESULTS AND LIVE PLAY-BY-PLAY - MMA WEEKLY - Mixed Martial Arts & UFC News, Photos, Rankings & more). *'Lightweight bout: Joe Stevenson vs. Gleison Tibau' : Stevenson defeats Tibau by submission (guillotine choke) at 2:57 of round 2. *'Middleweight bout: Patrick Côté vs. Ricardo Almeida' :Côté defeats Almeida by split decision (29-28, 28-29, 29-28). *'Light Heavyweight Championship bout: Quinton Jackson © vs. Forrest Griffin' :Griffin defeats Jackson by unanimous decision (48-46, 48-46, 49-46) to become the UFC Light Heavyweight Champion. Bonus awards At the end of the night, the UFC awarded $60,000 to each of the fighters who received one of these three awards.Josh Koscheck is gaining wins, not fans - MMA - Yahoo! Sports * Fight of the Night: Quinton Jackson vs. Forrest Griffin * Submission of the Night: Cole Miller * Knockout of the Night: Melvin Guillard Fighter payroll Forrest Griffin ($250,000/$100,000 for show and $150,000 win bonus) def. Quinton Jackson ($225,000) Patrick Côté ($32,000/$16,000 for show and $16,000 win bonus) def. Ricardo Almeida ($23,000) Joe Stevenson ($60,000/$30,000 for show and $30,000 win bonus) def. Gleison Tibau ($11,000) Josh Koscheck ($70,000/$35,000 for show and $35,000 win bonus) def. Chris Lytle ($14,000) Tyson Griffin ($40,000/$20,000 for show and $20,000 win bonus) def. Marcus Aurelio ($40,000) Gabriel Gonzaga ($100,000/$50,000 for show and $50,000 win bonus) def. Justin McCully ($5,000) Justin Buchholz ($8,000/$4,000 for show and $4,000 win bonus) def. Corey Hill ($8,000) Melvin Guillard ($20,000/$10,000 for show and $10,000 win bonus) def. Dennis Siver ($7,000) Cole Miller ($20,000/$10,000 for show and $10,000 win bonus) def. Jorge Gurgel ($10,000) This does not include bonuses award money. Total: $943,000UFC 86 FIGHTER SALARIES AND AWARDS BONUSES - MMA WEEKLY - Mixed Martial Arts & UFC News, Photos, Rankings & more References External links *UFC 86 Event Site *UFC 86: Jackson vs. Griffin official card *Results from [[Sherdog]] Category:2008 in mixed martial arts Category:Sports in the Las Vegas metropolitan area ja:UFC 86 no:UFC 86 pt:UFC 86